Total Drama Island
by LunaMomochi
Summary: Duncan Love story
1. Sending the Tape

"I think they would pick you." My mom said watching the road as she spoke. "And if its something you really want to do then I support it."

I sat in the passenger seat playing with a strand of my long black hair. We were talking about the new live action show called, Total Drama Island. If you last you get 100,00 dollars. It can't be to hard right?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just send in a tape." I finally said as we pulled up to our house.

"Thats the spirit." Mom then got out the car, as I fallowed, and walked into the house.

From there I went up the stairs and in to my room. I put down my gym bag onto my bed and opened my closet. I can't really make the video while in my gym cloths, can I? After looking for only a moment I decided to put on a tight white shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. I didn't put and shoes back on since they wouldn't be looking at my feet. After making sure my hair isn't all over the place, I opened my desk drawer and pulled out my hand held camera. I set it up on top of the TV so it would see me from the waist up. I took a deep breath and hit record.

"Umm . . . Hello my name is Luna. Ummm . . I'm sending this for an audition for Total Drama Island." I started feeling nerves not knowing what to really say. "I'm 16, and I stay with my mom. I wouldn't say I'm girly. I like keeping up with my workouts. Ummm . . . I don't talk to, to meny people. But if I were to join the show. . ." I felt my self getting dark. "I wouldn't let anyone get in the way of me and that money." After that I hit stop. I looked in the mirror seeing the dark expression on my face. Taking a deep breath seeing my dark green eyes soften a bit. Once it was done downloading to the computer I hit send.

I changed once again, but now all I'm wearing is a bid black T-shirt to fall asleep in.

The next morning I was woken up to my cell phones ring tone filling my room. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello. . . " i say not looking at the caller I'd.

"Yeah hi is this Luna?" A male voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking."

"My name is Chris McClain. The host of Total Drama Island. I'm calling to tell you your in! You'll be picked up in an hour."  
I shot up from my bed now fully awake. "I'm what!?"


	2. Meeting the Cast

After I hung up the phone I jumped out of bed, racing to put my cloths back on from the video last night. When I ran down the stairs, I sat mom down and told her the news. She was more then happy for me, giving me a big hug telling me she's going to miss me and for me to wright.

" Ill be rooting for you all the way." She says as the boor bell rang. I gave her one last hug as I walked out to the cab that now sat out side our house.

that excitement I felt didn't last long. Some guy that was driving the cab, took me to a ship yard and put me on some ridged old boat. I was on it for maybe an hour before I saw an island coming closer. I stood at the front of the boat to see a man with short black hair standing on the dock. I felt my heart start racing as the boat stopped in front of the dock to let me off. I through my bag onto the dock, then jumped down myself.

.  
"Luna, welcome." The man said. Good thing I remember the voice.

I forced a smile on my nervous face." Thanks for having me Chris."

" Now that everyone's here lets get a group photo. "

I then realized that there were a large group of kids behind him walking over twords where I was standing. As everyone posed for the picture, I just stood next to a girl that had black and blue hair, smiled and held my hand up forming a peace sign. Chris was taking his sweet time, first he forgot to take the lends cap off, then the card was full.

"Come on man my face is starting to freeze!" Says the a large black girl.

"Ok, say . . ." Chris started. " Wawanakwa!"

When we all said Wawanakwa, the dock gave a loud crack. Next thing I knew, I was in the water. I quickly swam to the top of the water taking in a long breath.

"Ok guys! Dry off and meet me at the camp fire pit in 10." Chris says with a hit of a laugh in his voice. As I swam to shore I started to thing he knew it was going to happen.

When I got to shore I saw that someone already put our bags on the sand. I grabbed mine and pulled out a large dark blue towel. I started cleaning of my shoes before my hair or cloths. These knee high boots can't be wet to to long or they will shrink.

"Nice shoes."

I looked up to see the blue haired girl I stood next to. "Nice hair." We both laughed and I handed her my towel.

"Thanks, im Gwen." She says staring to dry her self off.

"Im Luna."

"Like the moon?"

I chuckled, "Yes."

"Cool."

once we dried off, we started walking over to the camp fire pit. When we did get there i sat on one of the stumps next to Gwen. I looked around at some of the others and some of them looked nice and some, looked full of them selves, but one caught my eye. He had a green mow-hawk, and from what it looked like he was a bit taller then me too. I guess he noticed me cause he turned his head turned his head in my direction with a smirk on if face and winked. I just rolled my eyes and turned to here Chris was now standing. I can see him being the first to leave.

"This will be you home, for the next 8 weeks." He started. The people sitting around you will be your new cabin mates. Your competition. And maybe even your friends. The Camper that stays on Total Drama Island the longest will win the $100,000."  
"Hey what will the sleepy arrangements be cause i would like a bunk under her." says the boy with the mow-hawk. i didnt really pay much attention to who he was talking about.

"Their not co-ed are they?" some girl asked.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin, boys the other. Now if i call your name, come stand over here." Chris then pulls out a piece of paper. "Gwen, Trent,Cody,Lindsey, Heather, Beth, Katie, Owen, Lashawna, Justin, Noah. You guys will be know as the screaming gopher!"

Now i get to know everyone's name at least.

"Yea im a Gopher!" says Owen.

"The rest of you over here. Bridget, Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Luna Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold."

When my name was called i stood up and walked over to where the others were. Sadly the guy from before, Duncan, stood next to me with his smirk on his face. I just looked away crossing my arms.

"Your Team will be known as the Killer Bass."

"This is like, Awesome." Said Harold.

"Dude, its a fish . . ." i whisper to myself. I Herd a chuckle out of Duncan.

"Alright lets go find your cabins."

Once everyone started to walk to the cabins, i stayed in the back just thinking to myself. Untill i hear foot steps walking next to me.

"Hows it going beautiful?"

I took a deep breath. It was just Duncan. "My name is Luna. Not beautiful."

"Duncan."

"I figured . . ." I didnt look at him. Something in my gut told me something was up with this guy.

"So, you want to join an alliance with me?"

That caught me off guard making me look at him. The feeling in my stomach grew when i looked at his face. He still had that smirk on his face and a dark look in his eyes. I shivered. "Why me?"

"Well, cause you are the only one that isn't trying to get all friendly with everyone else. " he then came down really close to to my ear. "And your the prettiest one here."

I felt my cheeks starting to get hot and i looked away. i couldn't help but smile though.

"How about it babe?"

Once i could control my voice, and my face cooled down a bit, i looked at him with a smirk on my face now." i don't think you could keep up with me, bad boy."

and with that i walked a bit faster leaving him with that taunt.


	3. Not to happy campers (1)

Once Chris pointed out our cabins, i went into the girls side and placed my stuff down. He said that we would have a half hour to unpack, thats not bad i dont have that much stuff. I started looking through my bag when a loud pitch scream filled the air. Everyone including myself, ran over to the other team cabin. Lindsey was standing on a chair, pointing down at the floor.

"Man that white girl can scream." Lashawna says.

"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" she screams.

"Its just a cockroach. Its not going to bite you." I say looking down at the little insect.

Most of the girls scream and jump on the bed and some of the guys were trying to stomp on it. Then all of a suddenly a loud crack filled the room as Duncan slammed an axe on top of it.

"Well thats one way to Kill a cockroach." Gwen says as we both laugh.

"Next time get me cause, you know, i can do that to." Tyler says to Lindsey.

"They always go for the jocks." Duncan says to Geoff.

As i walked past him i could help but say, "Not all of us."

I felt his eyes on my back as i walked away. I know i shouldnt be flirting right now, but if i play along maybe it will keep me alive in this game.

After getting my stuff where and how i wanted it i walked with everyone else twords the mess hall. While i was unpacking, Bridget and i started talking about her surf board. She told me about all the cool places she's been and the waves she surfed. So me and her became friends as we walked. When we got there there was a line to get something to eat.

i then felt my heart jump. "Listen up!" his voice was like thunder. "I serve it 3 time a day, and you'll eat it # times a day!" I Looked up at the front of the line to see a Tall black guy with a little chefs hat on. I dont know why he so angry. "Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

"Excuse me will we be getting all the mager food groups?" Beth asked.

"Yea cause i get hypo-glicemic real bad if i dont get enough sugar." said Harold.

"You'll get a lot of shut the hell up!" Screamed chef.

We went through the line as Gwen, Bridget and i talked. "So, do you have anyone routing for you back home?" Bridget asked us.

"I got all my friends watching me in their basement." Gwen says.

"My mom." i said. They looked at me like they missed something."What?"

"Just your mom? What about your friends?" Bridget asked.

Before i could reply it was their turn to get food. I started thinking to my self as the did. I hope i dont have to explain the friends thing. Maybe i should lie and say i have so many friends i lost count.

"Next!" i jumped seeing that he was talking to me. I walked up grabbing a tray, as he sloped brown glue on my bun.

I looked up at him a bowed my head down. "Thank you." He looked at me like something was wrong with me as i walked and sat at my teams table. The only spot left open was a seat right across from Duncan. When i sat down and looked at Duncan he gave me a smile and winked. I smiled and slowly started eating.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris says walking in.

"Yo my man, can we order a pizza?" Goeff asked standing up.

All of a sudden a Hatchet flew through the air.

"Its cool G, brown slop is cool!" Geoff laughed out.

I couldnt help but chuckle my self.

"Your first challenge begin in 1 hour." Chris then left leaving us all to talk.

"What do you think they are going to make us do?" Kadie asked.

"Its out first challenge how hard can it be?" Dj asked.

After that most of them got up and throw your food away.

"You coming Luna?" ask Gwen.

"Im going to finish, ill catch up." i say still eating. As everyone walked up i noticed Duncan still sitting in front of me. "Arnt you going to?" i asked.

"Why, i like the view right here." he gave the same smile.

I smiled as i kept eating. "Im not joining you." i said teasingly.

"Oh im not worried." he says standing up. He slowly walking around the table. Once he got behind he head lowerd his head to my ear. "Cause ill have you on my side in no time,Loner chick."

Shivers ran down my spine as he walked out the room. i felt a smirk come to my lips as my Heart skips a few times. "Let the games Begin Duncan."

Once i was done eating and i walked to the cabin i was told to change into my bathing suit. I didnt really pack one, so i just put on what i would sleep in. black jean short sorts, and a Blue belly shirt. The next thing i knew i was on a cliff.

"Oh, Shit." Said Dj.

I stood there with my arms crossed waiting for Chris to come up.

"Im like this view more." Duncan says coming up behind me.

I felt my face get hot again. "Good. . ." i say looking back at him. "Cause thats all your getting out of this show. That and seeing me holding that money."

"Ooh, i like them feisty." he gave me that dark look again.

The feeling in my gut grew as he stood next to me.

Chris then walked up with a smile on his face. "Ok, today's challenge is 3 fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot cliff in to the lake."

"Easy." says Bridget.

"If you look down you will see 2 rings. the outer one is the one we filled with Sharks." Chris then softly laugh to him self. "In side that area is a safe zone. Thats your target area. Witch we are pretty sure is shark free. for each member of your team that jumps, there will be a stack of crates waiting on the beach. Inside each crate is supplies that you'll need for the 2nd half of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets a wicked hot tub party. The Losers will be sending someone home tonight. Lets see, Killer bass your up first."

Bridget looked over the edge, "Oh WOW."She then looks at all of us." so who wants to go first."

When no one said anything i took a deep breath and slowly put my hand up. "I will."


	4. Not so happy campers (2)

When i walked up to the edge i felt a lump in my chest. I dont even remember why i wanted to go first.  
"You can do." Bridget says smiling at me. "Just think its the high dive at the pool."

I smiled at her while she walked back to the others. It helped me a little when i closed my eyes and tried picturing i was at the pool. Then, with a deep breath, i pushed off the ground, falling, down to the water. The water was cool to my skin and it only stung a little when i hit. im guessing i hit the safe zone since, you know, something isnt eating my leg or anything. My head finally came up from under the water taking a big gasp of air. I looked up at the cliff to see people waving down at me. When the boat came up to me, Chef held his hand out. With one pull, he dragged me out by my collar and threw me onto the deck of the boat. He couldnt just slowly pulling me out and nicely put me down.

But my mother told me to ALWAYS be nice to EVERYONE. So, i lower my head, "Thank you."

He looked at me funny again as more splashes came dropping out of the sky. When Harold came down, he slammed right onto his, well, whatever he has there.

"Is that it?" i asked everyone who was now standing on the beach with me. "Arnt me missing people?"

" Dj and Noah chickened out." Duncan says pointing at the to walking up to us wearing chicken hats. I sighed, watching the other team jump. I didnt realize how close Duncan was standing to me. He Kept looking down at me with that smirk. Every time i see that smirk it sends shivers down my spine. I couldnt help but look at him as well. His chest was toned and muscled, and the dark looks he gives me. I could feel my legs get weak. Wait, what?

"We lost the first half of the challenge." Eva screams.

I blinked a few times realizing that i was staring at Duncan for the longest time. Once the other team got to the beach they got to put their boxes onto carts. Witch means we have to push ours. They were heavy boxes too. I was able to slowly start pushing mine. Eva, i think is on drugs, lifted hers up walking normal toward the camp. After pushing for a while, "I got to take a wiz." says Tyler.

"Me to." Katie says."You do! Me too!" said Sadie.

The three off them walked behind the bushes. I jumped up and sat on the box i was pushing. I cant believe i thought this was going to be a good idea. Mom if you are watching me right now, please forgive me. I didnt know this show was a bunch of deadly task, and lies.

Once the three came back, i jumped down and started pushing again. After just a little longer Chris rolled up on his rover.

"You guys are way behind the other team. I mean, WAY behind." he says. When i looked back at him i say 2 of the girls scratching them selves."Whats the problem?" he asked.

"Did you guys squat when you pee'd in the woods?" Bridget asked them. They nodded. "Did you happen to notice the kind of plant you were over?"

"It was kind of oval shaped, green, and all over the place."

Bridged giggled. "You guys squated over poison ivy."

The 2 girls screamed jumping into the lake. "I dont have time for this." i say starting to push my box.

We Final made it to the camp, tiered and annoyed." Arnt you missing a couple of white girls?" Lyshawna asked.

"They're getting a drink?" I said. i didnt mean to make it come out like a question.

"Yea, with their butts." Someone said.

Everyone sat down seeing that the other team was already half way done with their hot tub. Geoff then got up onto the boxes looking down at all of us. "Come on guys we can still do this." he says. "Lets start opening the crates, Bridge go get the others." Once we started getting things going time went by to fast for us. So, our hot tub looked like, well, have you ever seen a 2nd grade bird house made out of tooth pics and glue?

In the end we lost."Ill see your sorry butts at the camp fire tonight." Chris says to us, as we all walked into the dinning hall to eat. I sat their thinking to my self. Their cant be any reason i would get kicked off is there?

"Should we be thinking about who to kick off?" some one said.

"well i think it should be either brick house her or book worm." Duncan says pointing at Dj and Noah.

"Well i dont get why we lost eh. Their the one with 6 girls." Says Ezekiel.

I looked at him feeling my anger get the best of me."What does that mean?"

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports then girls are."

"Oh snap, he did not just say that." Geoff says chuckling.

"My dad told me to look after the girls on this show. and help them if they cant keep up."

"Still think we need your help home school?" Eva says chocking him.

"Ok guys. Give him a brake. Its not like hes saying that boys are smarter then girls." Geoff says again.

"But they are."

"Thats it." i say trowing my bowl of food at him.

At the bone fire Chris started to hand out marshmallows. When he gave me one i felt like i could jump out of my skin with joy. Not shocking that Home school is being sent home. Once all of that was done with i went to find my book and sat by one of the trees by the cabins.

I dont know how long i sat there but i was to into my book to realize some one was walking up to me.

"Are you really readying Harry Potter?" Duncan asked pulling me out of Snaps Potions class.

I smiles up at him."Never can go wrong with Potter."

"I never took you for a book worm like that other kid."

"Im not like that, but i will say never goes by looks." i then stand up, dusting myself off.

In one step Duncan slammed him hand against the tree behind me. He was just a hair away from pinning me down again the tree. "I saw you looking at me at the beach."

I didnt flinch i kept my face as calm as it can be. "Think that much of you do you?"

The dark look he gave started to make me feel funny again, so instead of trying to look calm, witch i am not, i gave a smirk on my face. I have to play his game. I have to show that i can beat this game. I pushed my boy up against his and pulled at his shirt a bit. "Come on now, Duncan." i see the look on his face soften a bit but still looked dark. "Get that, cute head in the game."

He then place his other hand onto my hip. He put a smirk on his face now leaning his face closer to mine. "Oh my heads in the game sweet heart. But is yours?"

I then Realize i was starting to get closer and closer to him. Almost kissing him! i pushed him away and started walking back to the cabin.

"Luna!" he called out. "Wait!" but i didnt i went into the girls cabin and sat on my bed. What am i doing. I-I didnt even know i was doing it. Is my head in the game? Or is it in Duncan's game?


	5. The big Sleep

I didnt sleep to well last night, I kept tossing and turning. It didnt help that i was now standing out side with everyone else. I looked down the line and saw Duncan talking to DJ. When he turned my way i straitened up and hid behind Bridget.

"Morning everyone. Hope you slept well." Chris says with a grin.

"Hi Chris." Heather says waving at him. "You look really buff in those shorts."

"I know." Chris says . "Anyway i hope you all are ready for your next challenge, cause it starts in exactly 1 minute."

"Oh i dont know if we would have time for breakfast." says Owen.

" You'll get breakfast Owen, Right after you meet you 20 kilometers around the Lake."

I felt my self pick up a bit. Thats something im good at. I run at the gym all the time. "You have 30 seconds." says Chris grinning as Eva started to get angry. Chris showed us where we are to start the race and i got down into a track run stance. "Ready. . . Set . .GO!" he called out i kicked off the ground and started running. The wind lightly blew against my face as i ran. I felt more comfortable like this. Being alone. Like i normally am . . .

" Luna!" I whipped my head around to see Duncan trying to catch up to me. I felt my heart race seeing his face. I ran faster. Why wont he just leave me alone.

Once i was done i sat in the dinning hall waiting for everyone else. With in A half hour everyone had come in. Harold was the last one to come in making the other team cheer. Saying they won the challenge.

"Oh, that wasn't the challenge." Chris says with a small laugh.

"What did you say." Gwen says looking like she was about to cry. Chris walked over the a curter that i didn't really notice till now. "Whos Hungry?!" and with a wave of his hand it opened to show a table of a thanksgiving feast. It looked so good, and when i was able to get by and get a big plate of food, it tasted so good I wanted to cry. It made me this of my moms cooking. She always make the best food.

"Hey."

I pulled my self out of my thoughts and looked across the table, seeing Duncan sitting there with his own plate of food. I looked down at my own food not saying anything.

"Oh come on, are you still upset that i won that flirting game last night?" he says with a small smile.

I looked up at him in shock. What he said caught me by surprise. "I don't know what 'Game' your talking about cause the only game that im playing is to win this money."

He smiled harder, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well see who win the 'Games" sweetheart."

i looked away at that point and thankfully Chris came in and tell us that the challenge was an Awakeathon. No one was happy about that. I wasn't happy about it, that's for sure. Everyone goes down to the camp fire. Some people dances or kept talking to one another to try and stay awake. Others, like me, sat alone with our own minds to wounder. After a few hours people started to drop. I pulled out my book at that point and started ready about potions class again. Time slipped from me after that. i know i got pretty far into the book before some one sat next to me. i looked up to see HIM again. I took a deep breath and closed my book.

"what do you want from me Duncan?" i asked.

He simply smiled and put his hands behind his head leaning up again the tree next to the stump i was sitting on. He didn't say a word but just sat there looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and opened my book and started reading again. If i started to stress over a punk like him ill get tiered and fall asleep. So i kept reading, even though i could feel his eyes on me. I can see that dark look he gave me before, and the darkness in his voice when he talked last-No, stop it.I shock my head, most likely looking like i have a problem. I'm in this for one thing and one thing only. That Money. When i was finished with the book i looked up to see only Gwen Duncan and i was awake.

"The history of Canada. Pop up Book. Chapter one." Chris says holding a giant book.

"What did i miss?" i whispered to my self.

"Own naked, Harold pissing him self, and Justin painted over his eyes to make it look like he was awake." I looked to my side to see that Duncan was still looking up at me. His eyes were so vary dark and baggy.

"You look like crap." i told him with a half smile.

He grinned back at me, "I cant say the same for you."

I chuckled and shock my head. "Duncan you are playing vary dangerous game here."

"I thought you i don't know about That game."

"Look Duncan. . .What ever your trying to do, it isnt going to work. So go try on someone else."

"Bathroom brake!" Chris says with a grin.

"I can hold it all day." Duncan says looking at Gwen.

""Yeah but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?"

I smiled as Duncan stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked up at the sky seeing now clouds. I took a deep breath and- thats it. Next thing i new it was dark and Bridget is shaking me to wake up. I felt my face fell. "Did we lose?"

She simply nodded.


	6. Dodgebrawl

Once we all got back to the cabin i noticed that a lot of our belongings were out in the grass and dirt.

"Where is my MP3 player!?" screamed Eva as she throws more stuff out the cabin. She then stuck her head out the window glaring at all of us. "One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere till i get my MP3 player back! AHH!"

"No one wants your shity music Eva!" i called out seeing one of my books on the ground.

"WHAT!" she calls out as she storms out getting in my face. "Say it again!"

I crossed my arms, looking at her with annoyance. "No one, wants your SHITY, music." i said slow enough for her to understand.

"Hey guys." we hear coming up behind us. Heather walking up with what looked like a fake smile. "Wow this place is a real mess. this wouldnt happen to be yours would it?" she asked holding out and MP3.

Evas face lit up as she ran over to Heather taking it. "Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" Eva says.

"I found it at the camp fire you must have dropped it." Heather then walked away holding that fake smile on her face.  
Eva turned twords the rest of the team, away from my direction."So, sorry about that miss understanding, guess no one stole it after all." she then laughed after. I grabbed what was left of my belongings and walked back inside. I knew who im voting for tonight.

And i wasnt the only one. Everyone voted for Eva to leave. when she finishes her rant she looked over at me, witch i had a smile on my face. "you better watch your back girly." and with a kick at Chris, Eva was gone, and cause Duncan just wanted to sleep i was able to sleep with no interference. Well, till Harold fell asleep.

I wasnt the only one affected my the loud snoring. Everyone kept getting woken up thru the night. The Next morning Everyone but Harold, sat at the table with there food not really talking all that much. Chris Walked in picking on Duncan about how bad he looks, and with one of the "Twins" explained about the snoring, Chris grinned more.

"4 nights with out sleep dude. How bad are you hurting?' he asked.

"Want to find out?" Duncan says with anger holding up his fist.

"No, Were cool Dude, we cool."And with that Harold walked in. I gave a small smile, someone had drawn a mustache on him. I looked down the table a Duncan who gave a s Sly smirk. Who else could have done it. I just shook my head and turned back to my food.

Just then Gwen walked in making the other table cheer. "Alright campers," started Chris. "your next challenge starts in 10 minutes. And be prepared to bring it."

Next thing i know we are sitting in a glass box. On one side it had the other teams flag with 2 rows a benches, and on the other was ours. Everyone stood with their teams and waited to be told what to do. Duncan was the last one in. He shuffled his feet in twords the blenches and once he got close enough he laid down on the bottom one.

"Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you ever do." he says as he instantly fell asleep.

"Todays challenge is a classic game of Dodge-ball. The first rule of dodge-ball is-"

"done talk about dodge-ball." interrupted Noah.

"as i was saying if you get hit with the ball your out, if you catch the ball the thrower is out and the catcher bring in another team member out on the court."

After the rules were placed and the teams were set on who is going first everyone got into place. The first ones up on our side was DJ, Tyler, Harold, Sadie, and myself. And on the other was, Heather, Cody, Lashawnah, Lizzy, and Owen.

"Come on little fishies, otherwise wining 3 times in a row wont be as satisfying." said Heather. With an evil smile.

"oh!" said Tyler. "Your going down! We are going to bring dinner to the table, and then we are going to eat it!"

"Oh honey, no." i said putting my head down.

"Alright teams ready? Best of 5 Wins. Now lets Dodge some balls!" Chris says as Chef blew his whistle. We didnt do to well the first round, and after Tyler swearing that he can do it, the second round was even worse.

"Come on guys we can do this." said Bridget. "if we lose this next round we lose the whole thing. We need someone strong!" Everyone then looked at Duncan.

"No way if we wake him up he'll kill us." DJ said.

"No he wont, he doesnt want to lose either." i told them crossing my arms.

"We need him to help us win." Bridget says with a smile seeing everyone agreed."Now whos going to wake him?"

Everyone was as quiet as they could be. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my seat, i was sitting behind him so it couldnt hurt to wake him. Once everyone got the idea that i was going to wake him they all moved away from us hoping that it wasnt going to go south.

With a deep breath i put my hand on his back and shock him, "Duncan get up. We need you." he didnt move. "Get up or ill push you off." i said getting louder and shaking him a bit more. again he said and did nothing. Now feeling angry, i pushed him, but instead of him falling, he grabbed my hand forcing me down with him. I braced my self ready to hit the floor but somehow only my back hit the floor. Looking up Duncan was over me and was looking down at me, with a Dark look on his face. Not like the playful dark look, more like anger and power, dark look. I tried to move my hands to push him off, but i could move them. Looking to my sides Duncan has both of my hands pined above my head i looked back at him, trying to stay calm.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked. His voice was groggy and angry.

"Look we are down 2 to nothing. We need your help." i say trying to get my hands free.

"And why should i try and help you Darling?" he says with a smirk.

I stopped moving, and looked up at him with a sad look. He really wouldnt help us win? No. I cant let this happen, i cant lose this. Not for what is at stake. "Please Duncan. We really need you." i said softly. i kept looking at him, not looking away even for a moment.

He looked down at me just as long, finally he let out a sign, "Fine ill play." he said loud enough for the rest of our team to hear."Under one condition, you all do what i say when i say it!" looking back at everyone they all nodded. He then looked down at me. I simply nodded. And with that he got off of me and held out a hand to help me up.

I reached my hand for his but before i did, i noticed my hand was shacking. I pulled away and stood on my own. My whole body was shaking and my heart was pounding. Duncan looked at me, and decided not to push the subject.

"Ok, this is a strategy that i picked up on my first visit to Juvi. Its called, Rush the new guy." Duncan told everyone what to do and started to walk out on court. I walked behind him trying to calm my body down.

"Did i hurt you?" Duncan whispered to me when we got into place.

I couldnt speak, i just shook my head.

With Duncan's lead we finally won the next 2 games and was now on the last game. The game felt like it went on for hours. Someone left the court another comes in on both sides. I got hit by Gwen who had a sorry smile, i just smiled back and walked to my seat. Duncan got hit 3 different times in the head and fell to the floor. The other boys brought him to the benches an sat him down next to me. I place a hand on his should, and once he looked over at me i gave him a small smile, witch made him smirk.

In the end we someone won because of, Harold. The rest of the team cheered and carried him out of the glass case, i slowly fallowed behind them. Later that night i found out that they sent Noah home. I sat out by the tree i normally sit at and started reading again, But before i could read the first word of the book, a shadow came over me. Not looking up i sighed. "What can i do you for Duncan?"

"Im still waiting for a thank you." he says sounding amused.

I looked up at him. He stood there with his a smile crossing his arms. I never did thank him for helping us win. I closed my book and smiled back up at him. "Thank you Duncan. We couldnt have done it with out you."

With that he sat down next to me and laid back against the tree, putting his hand behind his head. I looked down at him and notice his shirt lifted up and showed his boxers. "wouldnt you be more comfortable laying in bed?' i asked him, smiling.  
"They are having a party in there, and plus your not in there." He said closing his eyes. I just shook my head and opened my book and started reading again. After reading the book for about 30 minutes he was sound asleep, and in his sleep he dropped his arms to his side and slumped over, laying his head on my shoulder. I just smiled looking down at him peaceful face.


	7. Not quiet Famous

I some how woke up in my bed. I wounder if Duncan brought me in here after i fell asleep.

"Alright Campers wakey wakey, its time to show us what you made of!" called Chris on the loud speaker.

After we all ate everyone walked up to a stage and sat down on the benches in front of it and waited. Small little groups were talking here and there. Duncan came up and sat next to me. We simply smiled at each other. He leaned back against the bench behind us as we waited.

"Welcome to our new state of the art out door amphitheater!" Chris says walking to the middle of the stage."Okay todays challenge is a classic summer camp Favorite, A talent show!"

"Yes! Awesome!" screamed out Owen.

"Each Team has 8 hours to pick out their 3 most talented campers. These 3 will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes!" Chris then looks over where Duncan and i were sitting. "As long at it's Legal." I hear Duncan snap his fingers and let out a sigh. Chris continued. "You will be judged by Grand Master Chef. The Team that loses will send some one camper home tonight. Good luck." With that Chris walked off stage.

Our team went back to the cabin to let everyone show their talents. The "Twins" did something that they called dancing. It really just looked like they sat in poison ivy again to me though. when they were done no one really said anything. Just looked at the with a sorry look. Tyler tried to do something with a yoyo, but he did something wrong and got tangled in the yoyo's sting. I let out a small giggle as he tried to walk away. Next DJ showed us his ribbon dance. It was cute. Seeing a big guy like him likes doing that is something you dont see everyday. Besides everyone seemed to like it to. Bridgette show that she could do a hand stand for 20 minutes. Harold wasnt able to show us what he wanted to do cause everyone else told him no. Poor kid.

"What about you Lu?" Duncan asked from the other side of the group. Lu? Whos Lu? They all just looked at me like i was out of place.

"Me?" i asked pointing to my self.

"Yea Luna, what can you do?" Asked Harold.

I stood there for a moment looking at my feet. "Well, i guess im ok at the piano." i said with a sad smile. "But they dont have one here so that puts me out. Sorry guys."

"Thats alright! Look at what i can do!" Geoff says show how well he is on the skateboard. Everyone then voted for DJ, Geoff and Bridgette to go into the competition. When all was said and done everyone went on with their day for the remanding time we had before the show. I walked into the woods cupping my hands behind me as i walked. i toke a deep breath.I miss my mom. I hope she is alright. Maybe they will let me call her, seeing the circumstances.

"Hey." i hear behind me. Duncan ran up next to me with that smirk of his. "Where you going sweet cheeks?"

"Just walking, jail bird." i kept my eyes ahead of me as i walked.

"So are you ready to be an alliance?" he asked bluntly looking around the forest.

"Duncan, i told you already. You cant handle me." this time i smirk at him. He then sped up his step and turned in front of me. Now he was walking back words right in front of me. "Plus wouldn't you want some one, i dont know, that you know you can beat if you get to the finals."

He let out a laugh. "You think you can beat me, Loner?"

"I know i-"

Duncan then backed walked into a stone that was sticking out of the ground. falling backwords, but not without grabbing me first making me go down with my eyes I felt my knees and hands hit the ground hard. i sat up now opening my eyes.

"Are you alright Lu?" Duncan asked.

I looked at him, and my heart skipped. he was on his back propped up onto his elbows, looking up at me. And I . . . I was straddling him.

"Im uhh . . . I am . ." I could get my heart to slow down i started to feel my body shake.

Duncan, seeing me shaking, smirked. "Are you sure its you that cant handle me babe?"

I swallowed. I am not going to be played here. I am stronger then him. If its a flirting game you want Duncan. Then your going to lose. Taking a deep breath i smirked back despite my heart about to explode. "Oh im sure." i leaned down with one a foot away from his face holding my self up with by putting my hand on his chest."Sweetheart." by the look on his face i took him by surprise. But not for to long.

His expression changed. back to the dark look he gave me the first night here. The one that makes me catch my breath. With one motion he flipped me over so that he was now on top of me, holding my hands above my head like last time. He put our faces closer, just an inch away. "Lets see who caves first then." his voice, was so low that it could have been a whisper.

"Alright campers! Its time to start the show!" we heard Chris over the speakers.

We sat like that for a while before Duncan stood up pulling me up with him. Not letting go of my hand he pulled me with him as we walked to the stage. Once we got to the bleachers he let go of my hand and had me sit down with him.

"Welcome to the vary first camp Wawanakwa talent contest." Chris started. "Where 6 contestants will show case their skills and desperately try not to humiliate them selves." Chris smiled a little to hard, causing me to smile as well. "First up for the screaming gophers, Justin."

Duncan leaned back on the seats behind us, using his elbows for support. As he did i felt his hand brush against my arm. I pulled my arms up and crossed them over my chest. Not just so i can put space between us but also cause i didn't like Justin all that much. Justin did like this, dance? No he just moved after a few seconds then dumped water on him self. I hear everyone around start to cheer about how great that was.

"Ew." i say Leaning my back against the seat behind me and crossing my legs.

I hear Duncan chuckle next to me as Chris walked out on the stage. "Ok i dont know what that was but dang! You got some moves."

"First up for the killerbase, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

Dj walked out and did his best, but ended up falling on his face. I placed a hand over my mouth to hide my smile as he tried to fix himself. Chris then walked back out, "Dainty and yet masculine." DJ walked off the stage sad that it didnt go to well. "With two down and four acts to go its the screaming gophers screaming ahead."

I let out a sigh feeling my shoulder drop. Again, again we are coming up short. I dont know what more i can do. I then felt something rubbing my arm. I looked over at Duncan, he was facing foreword not even looking my way, with a straight face. I looked down at my arm to see his finger rubbing my arm. I smiled to my self and looked foreword, feeling slightly better.

"Next on deck, Trent take it away my bro."

"Once trent was on stage he smiled up at everyone. "This one goes out to someone special here at camp."

I looked over at Gwen who was smiling widely. Once she looked over at me i winked at her with a smile, and she shook her head at me looking back at Trent as he sang his song.

"Im liking your style dude and so does grand-master chef!" said Chris. Trent then tried to wave at the camera. "Alright quit hogging my light bro." he then pushed Trent off the stage. "Three down three to go, lets hear it for Bridget."

I clapped a little but stopped once i saw something behind the stage falls and Bridget didnt come out. I looked at Duncan, who was still using his finger to rub my arm. "Ill be right back." I then got up, loosing the warmth that Duncan made from my arm, and ran to the back of the stage.

Bridget sat on the floor holding her ankle. "Are you alright? Whats wrong?" i asked.

"Her foot got caught on one of the ropes and twisted it." Dj says sitting next to her.

"Sorry guys." Bridget said sadly.

"Its all good Bridge. I got this!" Geoff says, before braking his board.

"Geoff really?!" i say slapping his arm.

"He look at his board, looking like he's about to cry.

"Whats the hold up?!" Chris asked stepping behind the stage. "Send someone up here!"

"I looked around and grabbed the only other person that was on our team. I pulled him to the stage and pushed Harold out on it. "You. . . can do it?" i said shrugging at him as he looked back.

I looked over at Duncan who sat up a bit more, seeing me on the side. I looked over and saw that the twins were helping Bridget to her seat. I waved over at Duncan, and he stood from his seat and started walking to the stage. I then walked into the back as Harold did his beat box. Once i was next to DJ and Geoff i crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whats the plan guys?" i asked hoping they would have thought of something.

"What other talents does the team have?" Dj asked out loud.

"What can Duncan do again?" Geoff asked.

"Draw a skull." i said using one hand to rub my temple. "I dont think thats a talent though."

"Its a skill." I hear, then felt a hand on my lower back. I looking next to me to see Duncan. "Whats the problem?"

Once he was filled in Harold came back with a grin. "We need another act." i say looking back at the others.

"What about you?" DJ says with a small smile.

I looked at him and took a small step back, "I- im not really-"

"Why are you here if your not going to compete?" asked Harold. I looked at him getting hit with his blunt statement. Have i really not done anything to stay on this team? Yea i dont really talk to anyone that much from time to time but still. Im pulling my weight, right? I Then see an arm shot in front of me and grab Harold by his caller.

"What did you say?" Duncan growled pulling Harold close to his face. I grabbed Duncan's other arm pulling his attention onto me. Once his face turned to me, our eyes locked. No one said anything and no one moved.

"Duncan . . ." i say calmly placing one of my hands on his stomach to put space between him and Harold. I then gave a light tug to try and pull him away from Harold. He placed the boy down and allowed me to pull him away. I kept my hands where they were just in case Duncan tried to run at him.

"Ill do it." i say almost like a whisper, hoping no one could hear me.

"But we dont have a piano." DJ says.

"Can you do anything else?" Geoff asked.

I thought for a moment and looked over where Trent sat, then i looked back up at Duncan who was staring at Harold. "You going to be ok?"

He looked at me, i could see his anger drop a little. "Peachy."

"If i let you go are you going to not start a fight?"

He smirked at me. "If i said no?"

I smiled, "Go sit back down you doff." I slightly gave him a push making him walk back to the where we had sat before. "I got this guys." i told the others. They smiled and walked back to their seat. I Then walked over to Trent. "Hey wheres Gwen?" i asked seeing her not with him.

"Heather read Gwens journal as her Talent." He said looking over at Heather.

"What a bitch." i says shaking my head at her. "So can i borrow your gitar?" i asked.

"You sing?" he held it out.

"You can say that. Thanks." i say taking it and walking back to the stage.

I looked back at my team, and most of them smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Then i looked at Duncan who smirked at me, sending butterflies in my stomice. I looked down at my feet trying to hide my smile. I dont know why i feel this why twords someone that i dont really know. He wasnt like others. He really wasnt human no matter what anyone said, he was a monster. I shouldnt feel anyway for a monster right?

"Well then its down to the final act, can Luna Turn it around?" Chris says walking off the stage and slightly pushed me out when i didnt move. Once i was on the stage i felt all the color drop from my face. I didnt like everyone looking at me, judging me for what im to do. Before i could stop myself i looked over at Duncan. He Simply nodded at me, witch gave me the strength to move again.

Once i was done i felt the sweat run down my face and my arms. Every started to clap and cheer, before i could get off the stage Chris came out next to me. "That was Awesome! Grand Master Chef has declared his winner even though they held the lead the screaming gophers have been trampled by the killer bass Luna." I then felt my side get tackled by some of my team mates. Cheering and hugs were coming from all over. "As for the screaming gophers, pick you favorite loser and ill see you at the campfire."

Once Bridget let me go I asked her to take Trent guitar to him before she walked away. Once that wa out of my hands Duncan walked up to me.

"So im a monster am i?" he smirked at me.

I crossed my arms at him. "You think i was singing to you do you?" i smiled.

Placing his hands in his pockets, ad took a step closer to me, leaving only a foot apart. "Well you do want me."

I laughed. "Oh do i?"

He chuckled at me as we all start walking back to the cabin. As everyone else started to celebrate i walked over to the other teams cabin and knocked on the girls door. Lashawna opened the door and gave a small smile. "Hey girl."

"Hey Lashawna. How she holding up?" i asked as i walked in.

"Plotting revenge." Gwen said laying on her bed.

"That Heather just need to good smack in the head." Lashawna says.

"I second that." i looked around. "What is the sea-witch?"

"Who cares?" Gwen says putting her pillow over her face.

"What if i said, i had a slightly cruel, but satisfying plan?" i smiled at her.

"She looked at me threw her pillow. "Really? What?"

"You'll know when i show you. Ill be right back." As i walked out i noticed it was starting to get dark. I could feel the events today start to tier me out, but i pushed my self to help Gwen. Once i was back at my my teams cabin i walked onto the boys side and knocked. After a moment Harold opened the door.

"Duncans not here." he says.

"Not here for him." i say crossing my arms. "You mentioned that you brought an ant farm right?"

"Yes."

"Can i have it?"

He looked at me for a moment and then closed the door, then opened it with his ant farm in hand. Once he passed it to me i smiled, "Thanks Harold." I went back to Gwen and passed it to her. Her smile grew, "Night guys."

I went back to my side and laid down in my bed. After about an hour Screaming could be herd outside.


	8. The Sucky outdoors

I woke up to a quiet room, everyone was already dressed and started to walk out. Once i was up i changed and walked out as well stretching my arms over my head.

"You coming Luna?" Bridget called to me waving.

I ran up beside her as we walked to the campfire site. "So Duncan huh?" she says placing her hands in her pockets.

"What about him?" i asked pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"You guys a pretty close."

I smiled. "I wouldn't say that."

"I think you two look cute together."

"Ok whoa." i felt my inside jump as i pushed the thought of me and him getting together. "We are not together."

"Do you want to be."

I looked at her. "No."

"You hesitated." she says with a smile.

I shock my head at her and we laughed. Once we got to the site, i sat down in the front waiting for Chris to tell us about the challenge. I then felt a presence up behind me. With out moving my whole body i just looked up to see Duncan standing over me.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." he says with a smile.

I chuckled at him and just looked back infront of me as Chris walked out.

"Campers todays challange will test your outdoor survival skills. Im Not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." i hear some of the others gasp. "Just kidding." he laughed. "All you have to do is spend the night in the woods. Everything you need is at your teams campsite in the forest, you just have to find it." He then pulled up a back pack and pulled out a map and compuse. He tossed one at Heather and then to Duncan behind me. His smiled dropped. "And watch out for Bears, lost a couple of interns in pre-production." His smile came back. "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility. Well off you go!"

"There are bears up in here?" Lashauna asked.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once." Owen stated. "Lets just say his Head looked real nice up on my mantle."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "One time i was a bear eating our garbage and he had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his his big huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts." Izzy said in one breath.

I stood as my team started to fallow Duncan out into the forest. No one really talked as we walked. Not to long after we found our camp. I helped set up the tent along with geoff and bridget. Once it was almost done Geoff said, "You pitch a tent like a guy." looking at Bridget.

She looked over at me and i just smiled at her.

"I mean your not all girly about getting dirty and stuff."

"Gee thanks." she says with a straight face.

"Whats for dinner woman Im starving." I turn to see Duncan with a smirk.

"Really Duncan." i say crossing my arms over my chest. He shrugged his shoulders at me making me laugh, "Your Hopeless."

"Hey guys look what i found." Dj calls out carrying a little bunny.

"Well i never had rabbit stew before but, what the heck im game." Duncan says as we all walked up to him. I lightly elbowed his arm with a smile.

DJ gasped. "This is my new pet, im going to call him Bunny."

"We are not going to eat him DJ." i says smiling at him. "But you couldnt find anything else for us to eat?" He shook his head.

"Hey has anyone seen Tweedledum and and tweedle idiot?' Duncan called out. I looked around counting everyone, now relising that we are missing the twins.

"How do we loss the two most loudest girls?" i asked looking around for them.

"They'll make their way back here im sure." Bridget says from behind me.

After everything else was set up and the fire had started we all sat around it.

"This reminds me of this really scary story i herd once." Duncan says.

"Awesome tell it man." said Geoff.

"Are you sure because the storing im think of is pretty hardcore." Duncan look around at everyone, no smile on his face.

"You sure your not the scared one Duncan?" i say with a playful smile.

"Alright but dont say i didnt worn you." a smile now on his face. "One night a lot like this one." Duncan was a vary good story teller. I could see a lot of the campers had gotten really scared. I can say i was scared, but it did send a chill down my back. "So suddenly the heard thi tap tap tapping on the side of the car. The girls started freaking out and by this time the guy was getting a bit scared, so they turned the car on, and went back to the girls house. When she opened the door she screamed because there hanging from the door Handle was the bloody hook." everyone started to get really tensed at this point. "They say that this killer is still alive wandering these vary woods he could be just about anywhere really, maybe even right HERE!" he then pulled out a hook from behind him making everyone jump and scream. Duncan started to laugh at everyone.

"Duncan that wasnt funny!" Harold called from behind DJ.

"Oh yes i was i just with it was recorded oh wait, it was!" he says pointing at the camera man. I walked beside him with a smile.

"Come on guys it was pretty funny."

I felt duncan put his hand on my lower back. "See she gets it." I slapped his hand away making him smirk.

After that we all got in to the tent and layed down between Duncan and DJ. closing my eyes i layed on me back and pulled my arms behind my head for a pillow. I started to doss off but then screaming and a bright light made my eyes shoot open. The tent was gone.

"What the hell?" i say getting up on my elbows.

Bridget stood by the fire and started to tell everyone sorry. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at Duncan who just woke back up himself.

"Come on guys we got to try and get some sleep. It cant get anyworse" i say making the univers to prove me wrong by raining. "Fuck it im sleeping." i say laying down on the ground while everyone else sat up waiting for it to stop. It was hard to sleep when the rain came down so hard. But once it had stopped everyone else laid down to sleep as well. I rolled from my back to my side and before i could pull my arm up as a pillow an arm shot out under my head. I opened my eyes to see Duncan Smirking.

"What are you doing?" i ask sleepy.

"Night Luna." he says closing his eyes. There was still almost a foot distance between us, and i was to tiered to argue. I fell asleep not to long after.

I could feel the sun start to warm up my face causeing me to wake up. I felt worm, and felt something soft in my hand. Opening my eyes my head rested on Duncans chest, and i had a handful of hi shirt in my hand. I felt something tighten on my hip, and i could see Duncans hand resting on it.

"Morning sunshine." He said groggy, but smirking.

My face grew hot. I let go of his shirt and shot up a little to fast for my liking. I hear him chuckle next to me as i see everyone else start to wake up around us. "What time is it? Guys come on we got to go!" i called helping Bridget up off the ground.

After running for a while we made it back to the firepit where Chris was waiting.

"Are we the first ones back?" i asked trying to catch my breath.

I hear the other team running up behind us. "Oh no they beat us here!' cried Heather. "This is all your fault!" she then pushed Owen to the ground.

"Not so fast. It looks like the Killer bass are missing a few fish." Chris pointed at us.

"You mean Kattie and saddie?" said Bridget.

"Im pretty sure they got eaten by Wolves last night." i say shacking my head.

"Darn shame." came Duncan.

Then que the twins running in."Oh my god we made it. We're safe." They ranted their little story just making me upset even more.

"You to are Idiots." i say covering my face with my hand.

"Alright killer bass one of your fishy buts are going home. Gophers your going on an all expense paid trip to the Tuckshop!" The other team ran cheering ready to get what they wanted.

I walked away needing to get away before i hurt someone. I spent most of my day laying on my bed waiting for the firepit to start.

Once it started i was ready to send one of the twins home i didnt care witch one, i wish i was able to send them both. But in the end, Kattie was sent home. When i was back at my bed i changed into my swimwear and grabbed a towel. I walked out and went to the docks. I placed my towel down and jumped off it, diving into the water. When i resurfaced i could hear something swimming around in the water. I looked around trying to keep my head above the water. I was just short enough to when i have to kick to stay above water. I Hear something splash behind me making me spin around. Nothing was there. Something then brushed against my leg. I looked down trying to see throw the water but was to dark. I could feel something come up behind me making me spin around.

Arms then grabbed my waist, "Boo."

I gasped feeling my body jump. "Duncan!" i slapped his bear chest and smiled at him. "Asshole." I splashed water at him making him let me go and try to cover his face. We then got into a splash war. I was winning till he grabbed my waist again and pulled me to him. He looked down at me with a smirk. i looked up at him the best i could with out my head going under water. Seeing me struggle, Duncan placed his hand under my butt and lifted me up forcing my leg to wrap around his waist.

I placed my hands on his shoulders so i could hold my self up. He kept his hands under me as his smirk dropped. I was so close to his face i could feel his breath on my face. I looked at his bright green eyes and felt my face grow hot again. I wanted him to kiss me. Ill admit that. I was growing feeling for him, and it scared me. He leaned his face closer to me, and right before our lips could touch,

"Luna?" i hear my name called. "You out here?"

"Ignore them." Duncan whispered to me not letting me go.

"Luna?" Gwen started to get louder.

"Yea, coming." i called back not wanting her to see me and Duncan.

Duncan looked at my face as i looked at his with a sorry look. He then back up a little bit before putting me down. Cause of that when i was placed back into the water i could reach the bottom. "Goon night Duncan." He simply smirk at me as i went to meet up with Gwen.


	9. Fobia Factor

Gwen walked with me back at the cabin and waited for me to change.

"So you havent talked to Trent about what Journal?" i called from the cabin.

"No way." she calls. "I cant even look at him with out feeling so embarrassed."

"He doesnt really seem to bothered by it really? I dont think he has a clue." I then walked out, and we started to walk.

"I dont know." she then looks at me with a small smile. "So whats going on with you and Duncan?"

I couldnt help but laugh. "Gwen-"

"Dont even try to hide it i saw you guys in the water."

I let out a sigh feeling my cheeks get hot. "i . . . its this, "Game", we are playing."

"Game?"

"Yea he thinks he can get under my skin so i challenged him back." i say with a shrug.

"But he does."

I laughed.

"Your just as deep in this as i am."

I looked over at her with a sad smile. "I guess we are both out of luck huh?"

we laughed as we walked back to the pit where both team, including Duncan was sitting. I went and sat next to Bridget.

Beth walked over to me with green jelly and i shock my head at her. She proceeded to walk to DJ who screamed smacking the plate from her hand. "Snake!"

"Its just a gummy worm dude." Cody pulled it out the jelly.

"Sorry for tripping yall. Snake just freak me out."

Tylar placed a hand on on DJs back. "I feel you, chicken gives me the creeps dude."

"Your afraid of chickens?" Gwen ask.

Duncan chuckled. "Wow thats, thats really lame man."

As everyone sat down everyone started talking about what scares them the most, Beth with bugs, Harold with ninjas. Even Heather said she was scared of Sumo wrestlers. Gwen was scared to be buried alive and Lyndsy and Saddie was scared of bad hair cuts.

Everyone then looked at Duncan. "What?" he asked.

"Whats your fear?" i asked with a smile.

He looked at all the faces that was waiting for his response. He let out a heavy sigh. "Celine Dion music store standees."

I smiled. "Ex-squeeze-me? I didnt quiet get that." Cody joked.

"Dude did you says Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked.

"In his defence guys-" i started. "She is pretty scary in real life." a few people laughed.

"What about you Lu?" Trent asked smiling at me.

I brought my hand up and tapped my chin with my fingure. I couldnt tell them my real fear but i could give them the next best thing. "Dead bodies."

"Like zombies?" Harold asked.

"No, just dead bodies." they looked at me funny. I placed my elbows on my knees. "See them just laying there, seeing the emptiness in their eyes. Its just not normal to me."

"Does that mean your scared to die?" Beth asked.

"I dont fear death. Just what it leaves behind." We all stayed up talking a little bit longer before heading to bed.

That next morning We all got up and went the get food. "Luna." I turned to hear Duncan Running to catch up with me.

"Hey Duncan." i say as he came to my side.

"Ready for that alliance?" he asked putting his hand in his pockets.

I laughed shaking my head at him. "Your not going to give up on this are you?"

He smirked down at me. "Well i did win our little game last night."

I stopped to look at him crossing my arms over my chest. "What are you talking about?"

"You almost kissed me last night at the lake."

I laughed. "No that was all you sweetheart." I tried to start walking again.

He grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Dont be made cause you lost."

"Duncan i didnt lose anything, nor am i planning on losing." i tried to pull my hand away from him but he held onto it tight.

"Really?" he says pushing me back into a tree now letting go of my hand to placing his hands on my hips. I looked up at his face and laid my head against the tree. He pushed his body up against mine. I felt my heart start to race as he leaned down bringing his face closer to mine. If i were to push my lips out, mine would meet his. "I know you want me." he whispered.

"Duncan. . ." i could barly hear my words i said them so soft. I wanted this, i wanted to kiss him i wanted him to hold me like this and do what ever he wanted. It scared me, and i couldnt pull my self to do it. I knew this was just a little flirting game that he started, and thats all it was, just a game. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed lightly. "I got to go. . ."

He pushed into me even more. "Why?" His lips then meet the side of my neck making my gasp. I felt his teeth graze against my skin, sending shivers down my spin. My body got hot and it felt like it was getting hard to breath. I pulled all my strangth to not pull him closer, and pushed against his chest. Once he was a pushed back far enough i pushed off the tree and ran back to the others they were all sitting down at the tables I quickly walk over and sat next to Bridget and infront of Harold.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yea its just umm. . ." i ran my hand through my hair. I looked at her. "Duncan." i whispered.

"Oh." she smiled. "Did you guys kiss?"

"I cant. . ." she looks at me confused. "I cant be with some one that only wants to try and prove me wrong. He doesnt have feeling for me." i looked at my hands. "And its just not my time to try and find love anyway."

Before she could say anymore Duncan walked in with Geoff. He Looked right at me and i forced my eyes back at my hands. "Campers!" Chris called for our attention. Your next challenge is a little game i like to call, phobia factor, prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worst then this?" Lashauna held up some of her food.

"We're in trouble." Gwen sighed.

"Now for our first victim, Heather, meet us all in the theater. Its Sumo time." Heather then spit out her drink. "Gwen, you, me, the beach, a few tons of sand.

"Wait how did they know that thats your worst fear?" Lindsey asked.

"Because we told them."

"At the campfire last night." Trent said.

"Wait they were listening to us?"

"Its a reality show Einstein they are always listening to us."

"Chef." smiled Chris. "Didnt you have a special order for Tyler here today?"

Cheff gave Tyler a whole fried chicken, who bit its head off revealing a real chicken making him scream.

One by one They made everyone go against their fear. Bridget was force to leave my side. so i grabbed Gwen instead. But then it was her turn to face her fear leaving me it was Duncans turn i could see the discomfert all over his face as he looked at the standee. When he didnt move i walked up next to him.

"just one hug and your done." Chris stated.

"That looks really real man." he said looking down at me.

"Dude she's made of cardboard get your head in the game!" Tyler shouted.

"Shut up chicken-boy." i shouted back at him. "Hey." i placed a hand on Duncans arm, "Its ok if you dont want to do this."

He looked at me, studying my face. He then looked back at the cardboard. Letting out a sigh. "Alright ill try." he says with a smile. I smiled back at him.

He then stormed over to the standee and hugged it till Chris gave the thumbs up. When he was done everyone cheered and ran over to him. I stayed where i was not wanting to get to close. Duncan looked over at me with a smile on his face and winked making my cheeks get hot. I turned and started to walk away before he came over to me. I walked twords the cabins, seeing something sitting outside of them getting a little closer, i saw a confine. I felt all the color leave my face and my body run cold.

"You just got to walk up and close the coffin." Chris said walking next to me. I look behind me to see both teams behind me.

"Thats a little low dont you think?" Gwen asked crossing her arms.

I looked back at the coffin with a shaky breath, feeling a hand slip into mine. I looked up at Duncan. "You dont have to do this." he said giving my hand a squeeze. I looked at his face, then at his eyes. He might not have the feeling that i have, but he was showing to be a friend. I looked back at the coffin and let go of his had walking over to the coffin.

I could see something laying inside the coffin and the first thing i though of was my mom. My body started making my body stop moving, "I- I. . ." i looked back at the others who gave me a sad look. I looked back at the coffin and held my breath. I closed my eyes shut and ran at the coffin with my arms infront of me. Once my hand found the top of the coffin i slammed it closed. I opened my eyes as the others start to cheer. I couldnt look back i ran to the cabin and went inside.

I couldnt control my breathing, and my heart felt like it was coming out of my chest. I grabbed hold of the bed rail.

"Luna?" i hear Duncan call from the out side of the door. I couldnt hear past my breathing and the pounding of my heart. My knees buckled sending me to fall to the floor. I looked down at my hand that kept my sitting up. My vision started to blur as my breathing became more heavy. I hear the door squeak open and footsteps racing over to me. Arms wrapped around me forcing my face into Duncans chest. He didnt say anything, but i could feel him taking slow deep breaths. Feeling his chest rise and fall, i started to breath with him, feeling calmer and calmer with each breath. Once my body stopped shaking i pulled my self away from him. He placed a hand under my chin an made me look up at him.

"Im ok." i whispered. He grabbed my hands into his and helped me off the floor. "Thanks Duncan."

He brushed a hair from my face and smirked. "Your hopeless."

I smiled looking down at our hands. I pulled my hands out of his and hugged my self. "So um, did we win?"

"No." he said sadly. Looking at my arms then back at me. "Whats wrong?"

I looked away from him and shrugged. " Nothing im just. . . Shacken up a little thats all."

"Is it cause of what i did earlier?" he asked taking a step closer making me take a step back.

"Duncan please. . ." i put my hand up for him to stop. "I dont want to play this game with you anymore."

"Luna." he said again taking another step. I hugged my self tighter. "I didnt-"

"Just please. . ." i could feel my heart taring, i didnt want to hear him say he didnt mean anything by what he did, but i knew i need to stop the feeling i had for him. He was just a friend and i needed to just keep telling myself that. It was a one sided crush. Thats all.

I could feel his eyes on me. "Luna. Look at me."

I shock my head and turned my back to him. "Im. . . Im sorry. ." I barley whispered out. After a moment of silence i herd the door open and close. I turned to see, that he had left, and again, im alone.

Later that night Tyler was voted out, and the hole time i stayed as far as i can away from Duncan, not even looking in his direction.

"Hey Chris." i walked up to him after Tylars boat left.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at me.

"I . . .I know we are not aloud to talk to anyone outside of the show but. . .i was hoping to check on my mom." he looked at me confused. "You know seeing the circumstances."

"Sorry Luna. Rules are rules." he says shrugging his shoulders. I let out a sigh a nodded, turning away. "But. . ." I turned to look at him. "I can let you call someone else. Ill let you call her doctor but you will only be aloud 2 minutes. You got that?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Chris. Your the best."

"I know." he said with a smirk.

He led me back to where the crew kept their stuff and over to a satlight phone. "2 Minutes Luna."

I smiled and Dialed the number. After a few rings the line picked up. "Dr. Lee?"

"Luna is that you?" Dr. Lees voice answered. "How are you?"

"Im good. I was calling to see how mom is doing."

"Oh . . ." his voice became soft. "Yes, well i cant say its good news Luna." i felt my heart sank.

"How bad is it?"

"The Tumer is growing, we are running out of time. If we dont convince her to get the surgary. . ."

"Im getting the money Dr. Lee." i reassured.

"I know your trying Luna but we need to start looking at the posibilities of thing taking a turn."

"30 seconds Luna." Chris says walking over to me.

"Its not going to turn Dr. Lee she's going to get the surgary." I said looking at Chris then down at my feet. "I got to go but ill keep in touch."

"Good Luck, We are all cheering you on Luna."

Once i hung up i looked at Chris with a small smile. "Thank you again Chris."

"If it makes you feel better we have been keeping tabs on her. if anything were to happen you'll be the first to know."

Knowing that made me feel a little better. "Thats really sweet of you."

He smiled, turning and walking away.


	10. Up the Creek

I couldnt sleep that night. I kept having nightmares about my mom. About the coffin from the challenge. Everyone turning their backs on me after the show is done. I would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air after falling asleep for only a few moments.

When the sun came into the cabin i gave up on sleep and waited for the others to get up. After another hour or two, everyone was up and getting dressed.

"Luna are you alright?" Bridget asked me as i pulled my shirt over my head. "You look sick."

I gave her a small smile, "I just didnt sleep to well that all." I ran a hand over my face. "Ill be fine."

She gave me a side glance, "Does it have anything to do with Duncan?"

I couldnt help but laugh a little. "No. I just got alot on my mind." i lied.

"I can see that." she crossed her arms at me smiling. "But i know it has something to do with Duncan to." Her smile turned to a sad one after i looked at her straight faced. "Want to talk about it?"

I looked at her. I wanted to tell her everything, about my mom, Duncan, my nightmares. But i couldnt pull my self to tell my story. "Im okay, really." I didnt want anyone to feel sorry for me. She looked at me with a straight face now, not beleaving my lie as we walked out of the cabin. "Bridget, you should be smiling, Geoff could be falling in love with it." i smiled at her.

Her face became red as she smiled. "Shut up."

We fallowed the team down to the beach, and i couldn't help but steel a glance over at Duncan as he walked with Dj and Geoff. He was smiling as he talked, laughing at something they said. Im guessing he could feel eyes on him cause he turned to look behind him. I quickly looked away as Gwen started to walk with us.

"Alright Bass, Gophers," Chris called out as everyone got to the beach. "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip. Youll be paddling your canoes across the lake to Bony Island!" He tried to make it sound scary, but i didnt seem to bother anyone. "When you get there you must Porto your canoes to the other side of the island," he pointed at the mad.

"Which is about a two hour hike through treacherous dense jungle."

"We got to pour what?" Geoff asked scratching his head.

"I said Porto." Chris says more slowly still not getting thru to him.

"He means we have to walk our canoes dude." i say holding back a laugh.

"Oh." he says feeling slightly stupid.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island youll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me, The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility." when no one moved or said anything Chris yelled making me jump. "Move campers Move!"

Everyone started to run but stopped for a moment ask Chris says, " Oh, one more this i should mention. Legend has it if you take anything off the island youll be curse forever!"

"Yea a cursed island!" Owen cried out. "WHOOO!"

I yawned out a chuckle as passed him patting his back, "Owen you keep me going sometimes." i say causing him to laugh.  
As we all walked down to the sand Duncan was waiting at the bottom not to far from Geoff who was waving a Bridget. I felt panic start to take over as i stop on the steps. Duncan looked up at me and started to come up them.

"Luna!" Bridget called in a panic voice. "Be my partner?!"

I let out a sigh and smiled at her as i ran past Duncan. "Differently." i say grabbing her arm. Once we were at our canoes we put on our life jackets. I tossed mine down in the canoe after a moment getting frustrated.

"You ok?" she asked be confused.

I was so tiered i could get mine to snap on. "I dont need one, i can swim." i say a little fast.

She smirked at me and laughed a little as we pushed our canoe into the water and jumped in. After a few minutes everyone else had their's in the water lined up. Duncans pulled up next to ours and i fought not to look at him, but i could feel his eyes burning into me.

"On your marks, get set, paddle!" Chris calls out firing a shot into the air. Everyone started to paddle as i can see Bridget doing the same to Geoff as i was doing to Duncan.

"Everything ok with you and Geoff there Bridge?" i asked as we Paddled.

"Oh my god Luna it was so bad!" she started. "I come back from brushing my teeth and i noticed something bulging under my covers! When i lifted them there it was!" she says telling me about the heart frame. . .bowl . . thing he made her.  
I laughed, "AWW how cute!" i teased.

"It gets worse." she turned to me. "On the back was an inscription that said, 'i hope you think of me when you drop loose change into this'."

"Oh Bridge, he likes you." i teased again. She splashed water at me. "I think its cute. Not my style but hey."

We laughed together as we started to Paddle again. We were about half way when my eyes started to drift close making me jerk awake. I was so tiered it was hard enough to even paddle, but much harder when fog started to block our view.

"Just keep going straight!" i called out as we tried to avoid the rocks. Once we were on the sand the other team started to lift up their canoes and started to run. When i tried to get out of ours i was so out of it my foot caught the side making me trip foreword.

"I got ya!" i hear as i slam into someone chest. I looked up to see Duncan looking down at me. I quickly pushed off him.  
"Thanks, sorry about that." i says. I turned a little to fast to walk away, making me dizzy and stumble.

"Hey are you okay?" Duncan asked grabbing my arm to keep me standing. I pulled away from him and walked away, more confidently.

"Im fine Duncan." Once i got next to Bridget we lifted the canoe and started to run with the rest of the team.

As we ran we passed the other team, but soon after seemed to have gotten lost. My arms started to shake holding up the stupid canoe and my breathing hard.

"Which way do we go?" Geoff asked from ahead.

"Left maybe?" i suggested.

"I dont know im feeling the right."

"The right trail is wider." Bridget points out making Geoff smile at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him. making him smile harder.

As we walked Duncans team started to walk closer to ours making me nerves. I could feel my whole body start to shake. I felt like my body was going to give way any moment, but thankfully Geoff dropped to the ground.

"Oh thank god!" i whispered to my self a little to loudly as we dropped our canoe.

"Ow my leg! Im down im down!" he called out holding up his leg. "Oh its so unfair! Why does this have to happen now! WHY WHY!"

"Geoff!" Bridget calls running over to him as i slump against a tree, soon sliding down it to sit on the ground. Everyone looked down to help Geoff, and the next thing i knew i fell asleep.

All i could see was another coffin sitting there in a dark room. A force was pushing me twords with no matter how hard i tried to move away. I didnt want to see inside i didnt want to be forced to deal with this alone. Wake up, WAKE UP!  
I gasped as i felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me lightly. Panic speed through my body and tried to slap the hand away, only to be caught by another hand.

"Shh hey its ok its just me." Duncan says looked at me confused. I looked around finding my self back in the woods. I looked at the others who where lifting Geoff on one of the canoes.

I tried to calm my breathing as i looked back at Duncan. "Sorry. . I . ."

Duncan let me go as i looked away from him. "Lu, whats going on?"

"Nothing im just a little tiered." i said as i tried to stand, but once on my feet i started to slump back to the ground. Duncan grabs both of my arms before i could fall.

"Dont lie to me." He lifted his hand up to my forehead. "You burning up Lu."

"I said i was fine." i bit at him. Once i knew i could walk i pulled out of his hold and started to walk back to help Bridget with the canoe.

We finally got back to the other end of the Island but to no surprise the other team was already making a fire. "Come on guys we can do this." i smiled at my team as we all started to chip in. As we started to get a pile going i looked around for something to start it, but then Duncan bent down next to me.

"I got this babe." he says as he pulled out a lighter, starting a fire. I smiled as i tried to help the fire grow more and more. After some time everyone started to bring more wood, but the fire still wasn't big enough.

"I think we need to make it bigger guys." i say looking a DJ.

"You all heard the woman lets get some more wood." he calls out in support. As we all turn our backs i hear Bridget scream.  
"How are we suppose to get back now!?" turning around i could barley see our paddles burning, like my anger did.

"Harold you Dumb Ass! Im going to use you as a paddle!" i yelled at him making him jump. I normally didnt lose my temper like this but with the lack of sleep and Duncan i couldn't hold much more in.

"Whoa there!" i felt Dj grab my arms as i started to walk twords Harold.

Before i could protest a lard explosion scared everyone.

"We have out camp fire winner!" i could hear Chris from above.

After that we were able to put the canoes in the water. We didnt know what else to do since dumby over here burned the paddles, Izzie did give us an idea and Dj got over his fear and started to push all the canoes back to camp. As he started to push he got faster and faster, making me lose my balance when my head started to spin. Yet again, Duncan was there to catch me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I looked up at his face and he just looked at DJ cheering him on. When i tried to move away from him he tightened his grip and forced me back against him. We started to pass the other team in only a mater of minutes going to an unreal speed. And because of that speed when we got to the shore we hit it so hard that we all went flying. Duncan pulled me closer to him taking the fall for the both of us as Chris called out,  
"The bass are the winners!" everyone cheered as i pushed off of Duncan. He didnt say anything and nether did i. As i started to walk away Duncan grabbed my hand.

"Lu talk to me." he demanded.

"Duncan im tiered i just want to go sleep . . ." i said not looking at him.

"Why? Why are you so tiered?" He asked me as everyone started to walk away.

I felt my frustration get the better of my. "Duncan now is not a good time ok." I grew more and more tiered by the minute as he held me there. I was surprise when he let me go.

"Im hear if you need to talk you know." he said as he walked away from me. Taking a breath i walked slowly in the back of the group back to the cabins. Once inside i hear something brake.

"Oh no." i said seeing Bridget dropping her gift from Geoff.

"Got any glue?" she asked me picking up the pieces.

"Not on me." i said as i smiled at her. "Thought you didnt want to waste time on it?"

She smiled at the now broken heart. "Maybe i will."

"Come on lets go get some glue." i said to her. I wanted to sleep more then i want to get glue, but she was becoming a really good friend, and i wanted to help. As we walked we found some glue in the craft hut and started to walk back when,

"Luna." Chris calls a few feet away. "I need to have a word."

"Ill see you back at the cabin." i told Bridget as i started to walk to Chris. Even in the dark i could see he was frowning. "Whats wrong?" i asked getting worried.

"Its your mom. She was admitted in the hospital." all the color in my face must of drained.

"What . . . wait, why?" i whispered out feeling my gut turning.

His face softened a little. "She got a little light head and went to get looked at. Nothing to bad."

It felt like something had been sitting on my chest, but only lifting slightly. "She ok?" i asked

He nodded. "I just thought you would have liked to know. She sounded fine over the phone. I think she just got a little tiered."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything is ok though."

I gave him a fake small smile. "Thank you for telling me Chris."

He smiled at me as i started to walk away. I didnt know where i was going to go.I didnt want to go back inside where everyone would be able to see how bad i am. I had to keep blinking trying to stop tears from forming. I went to the tree i normally try to hind under and placed my forehead against it. Tears kept trying to form and my breathing started to get get heavy, making it harder to fight the tears.

I could hear foot steps come up from behind me, and i didnt have to turn around to know who it was thankfully. "Duncan please, not right now." i whispered out.

He didnt say anything but i felt his hand rub up and down my arm. Goose bumps started to form under his touch and i felt like the tears were getting stronger. After another second he finally spoke, "Lu look at me." When i didnt move he lightly grabbed my arm and made me turn around. When i looked at his face, at first it looked like he was slightly angry and confused look, but when i stopped blinking and a tear fell, his face softened. "Whats wrong?"

I dont know what came over me, tears started to pour out and i could fell my arms start to shake, next thing i knew, "Its my mom." He looked at me then started to rub my arms up and down. "She . . . She's not doing to good . . she's got a tumor thats getting bigger and im not there to help her." i cried out. He kept rubbing my arms as i went on. "I cant sleep with out thinking about her going thru this alone, and im hear playing stupid games. What if something happened while i was here. Knowing if something happened she would be alone. I . . . I would be left alone . ." at that point Duncan pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly. I cried for, i dont know how long. It felt nice not having to hold everything in for once.

"Im here." he simply said rubbing my back. I pulled out from his chest and out of his reach.

"Dont do that." i said wiping my eyes. "Dont say that when everything is a game to you."

"Lu It-" i cut him off.

"I dont want to play your little flirting game."

"but-"

"Im not-" This time i was cut off.

"You dont know how i feel Luna!" he half yelled at me surprising me. My eyes went wide, when he then grabbed the sides of my face and pulled out lips together.


	11. PaintBall Deer-Hunt

I kind of didnt know what to do. At first i just stood there just feeling his lips on mine. He moved his hands from my face. Placing one on the back of my neck and one on my lower back, pulling me closer. I finally closed my eyes placing my hands over his chest, kissing him back. I grabbed a handful of his shirt pulling him to me as much as i could with what little space was left. Duncan, liking my reaction, pushed me against the tree moving his hands down to my hips. He pulled away for air, but only for a second as he slammed his lips to mine again.

I dont know how long we stayed there, and at the time i didnt care. He nipped at my bottom lip. Before i could give him entrance i pulled away. Our breathing was heavy, and when i opened my eyes our eyes locked. "Duncan . . ."

"It wasnt a game for me." he whispered. placing his forehead against mine.

"I . . . I dont . ." i couldnt talk.

He gave me a small peck. "You need to get some sleep, come on." he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me as he walked. He walked me back to the cabin and opened the door to the girls side. Looking inside everyone was already in bed and asleep. "Ill see you in the morning." he leaned down to me to whisper.

I looked up into his eyes and gave him a small nod. He leaned down and gave me another quick kiss and placed his hand on my lower back nudging me in. Once i was inside he closed the door and walked over to his side. I think everything hit me right then and there. My face had gotten really hot, and i couldnt get the smile on my face to go away. I changed my cloths and jumped into bed, still smiling. Once i closed my eyes i fell into a deep sleep.

Hoping for a nice rest wasnt for me though. I found my self in a dark room, and sitting not to far from me sat the same coffin i drempt the night before. My fear started to over take me and the force started to pull me twords it again. But this time something stopped me. My hand felt worm like a blanket. Looking down a hand started to form pulling me away. Soon that hand turned into Duncan. I couldnt read his face but his eyes told me to fallow, and i did, not really knowing where im going.  
I awoke the next morning, from the sound of a helicopter, my hand feeling cold. I sat up feeling much better then i did yesterday. I saw Everyone else was already waking up and getting ready, so i jumped off my bed and got ready to.

"Hey i tried waiting for you what happened?" Bridget asked me as she was putting on her shoes. I looked back at her and sighed. She was the closest friend i had here, and i've felt bad that she opens up to me so well and i feel like im hiding things. Looking around the room, no one was there so i sat next to her on the floor.

"Me and Duncan kind of . . . kissed last night." i told her unable to hid my smile.

She gasped."Really? How did it happen?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. "Well he kind of caught me crying, and i said something and he proved me wrong i guess."

"Why were you crying?"

I looked at her with a straight face. "You promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"Cross my heart." she says with a smile.

With a deep breath i looked at the floor. "My mom is sick. She has a tumor in her brain, and Chris was just giving me an update on her."

"Oh no." she hugged my arm. "It must be really hard."

I gave a small laugh. "You have no idea."

After a moment of silence she smiled. "At least everything worked out with Duncan right?"

"Well . . . we never really said we were together or not."

"Didnt he say he liked you?"

"Not really, no."

"Hmm." she stood up pulling me up with her. "Well you should just ask him then."

Before i could even respawned Chris's voice rang out, "I hope your ready for the most, Challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."

"Come on lets go." i said as we walk out.

Once at the campfire everyone was ready to get the day over with. Duncan saw me walking up with Bridget and as soon as i got close enough he placed an arm around my waist pulling me to him. I couldnt help but smile, crossing my arms.

"Oh look the loner couple are going public, how gross." Heather called out.

"Oh what was that i cant hear you." i challenged her.

"Im sorry i was just thinking about how the world see's you."

I sneezed, "Oh, oh im sorry i must be allergic the bullshit coming out of your mouth." She gasped and gave me a dirty look.

Duncan chuckled and pulled me closer, and Gwen laughed.

"Are you ready, for todays extreme max impact challenge?" Chris asked everyone.

"We are ready!" Owen called back.

"In coming!" Chris calls before throwing a can of food almost hitting Gwen before Trent caught it. He started to throw everyone a can each. "This is breakfast."

"No Breakfast is, crapes, crusants, even chefs crappy burnt eggs." Heather spat.

"Bean bean there good for your heart the more you eat the more you-" and he's down.

"Todays challenge is about survival. We're going Hunting." Chris then pulls out a paint ball gun.

I smiled acting all happy, "Are we going bitch hunting cause im know who i want to shoot first."

"Oh shut up." Heather says.

"Thats more like it." Duncan says looking at the gun.

"Isnt that a painball gun?" Harold asked getting a little to close.

"Why yes Harold it is." Chris says shooting him with it.

"So we wont be killing anything?" Bridget asked not happy.

"Negotory. This is the first ever paint ball deer hunt. Ill announce the teams before we get into the woods. So finish breaky."  
A loud burp came from Owen, who ate everyone else's beans. Duncan pulled me with him as everyone fallowed chris to the edge of the forest. Showing a case of four red and three green paintball guns. "And Now for the teams brake down. The killer bass hunters are, Harold Geoff and Bridget. Locked and loaded with brass blue orange paint is the gophers, Lashawna, Beth Owen and Lindsy." Chris announce handing everyone their guns.

"This is awsome man!" Owen screams.

"You also get this stylish glasses and wicked hat. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses and little white tales."

"Yea right i am not wearing that." heather said.

"There is no way im a deer." Duncan complained.

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris says forcing Duncan to put his on.

"Bridget, Gwen look!" i said after i put everything on. They looked at me and smiled. "Arnt i cute?" I shock my 'tail'.

After that we were given a head start into the woods to try and find good places to hid. While everyone was walking Duncan pulled me into the back of the group with him. "Hey babe."

"Hi" i smiled.

"So whats to say we get outa here?" he winked down at me.

I giggled. "I dont think thats a good idea. Plus im pritty sure splitting up would be a better way to win."

"Yea i guess your right." he said sounding disappointing. Be fore he walked away i leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." i then walked off into my own direction away from everyone else.

"Tease." Duncan called out before i got to far. I walked around for what felt like hours. Not seeing any hunter, only tree's. I walked around for a while longer I started to hum to my self as i walked. It was nice for a while. Quiet. Calm. Then it turned into boardom. The same picture over and over.

"I should have went with Duncan." i said out loud.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Gwen's voice came from beside me.

I smiled at her as she walked up to me. I shrugged, "I dont really know how to re-spawn to that yet"

"Is this stupid challenge over yet?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I think its starting to come to a close." i say looking at my watch.

"Should we start to head back?" i shrugged as we started to walk.

After a few minutes i started to hear a hissing sound. "Ill meet you there." i waved at her heading twords the hissing sound.  
I wrinkled my nose as i got closer to the noise. "Why do you smell like that?" i asked Duncan seeing him spraying a skull on a tree. "And thats not good to the tree."

He smiled over at me. "Its Owens stink, its fallowing me around like my Juvenal record."

"Charming." i said as the smell started to go away. "Was heading back since the game should be over soon, are you coming?"

He walked over to me and thru his arm over my shoulder.

"Yea sure." he started to walk pulling me with him. As we walked i placed my hand around his waist.

"Hey Duncan."

"Hmm?"

"So are we-"

"Attention hunters and wild life, please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores." Chris calls on the speakers.

"Finally." Duncan says as we walked. I chewed on my bottom lip.

As we got back to camp everyone was already there and was looking at us as we walked up. "Duncan you sly dog you!" Owen calls out laughing.

"What can i say, she cant keeps her antler off me." He joked i lightly pushed at him.

"Really thats how you want to play?" i laughed at him.

"Well since three members of the gophers are covered in pain, make that four members and some of them arnt even deer, i think its clear who the winners are. The Killer Bass!" Everyone started to cheer. "Your off to a hunting shindig. Goghers ill see you at the campfire. Again."

Everyone started to go their separate ways and Gwen and Bridget waved me down. "Ill see you later." i tell Duncan before walking over to them.

"To cute." Gwen says crossing her arms with a smile.

"Anyway." i say grinning back at her.

"I shot Heather you guys!" Bridget says over joyed.

"Lucky." i say as we all walk.

Once back at the cabin i laid in my bed looking up at the roof. I took a deep breath letting the silence take over while no one else was around, but like always, never stays like that. The door opens and closes. Looking down i couldnt hide my smile.

"What are you doing in here?" i ask rolling on my side.

"What i have to have a reason to see my girlfriend?" he says walking over to my bead and then resting his arms on it.

My heart jumped. "The great Duncan is using labels now." i chuckled at him. "I must be special."

He smirked. "Well i need to make sure everyone know your with me now."

"Mmm." i run a hand threw his hair. "Your to cute."

He started to give me the dark smile that always made my knee's grow weak. "Keep teasing." I giggled at him. I yawned as i slightly laid back onto my back. "You going to turn in early?"

"i think so." i say giving him a apologetic smile.

He smirked at me. "You owe me." he leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. With out another word he walked out alowing me some nice quiet sleep


End file.
